2p Take Over!
by ZheAwezomeMe
Summary: the 2p!nations have taken over the world! you are the last country! will you survive? might have nationxreader later in the story...suckish summary sucks...reader insert! my first too! yay! please R&R! T FOR LANGUAGE. AND MAYBE LATER IN THE STORY...
1. 2p World

2p! World Take Over

* * *

This is a reader insert story! Yay my first one! Please R&R! Okay! Btw 2p's are the opposite of the original nation or such. 2p stands for 2nd Player. Example: you know how in some games you have to choose two characters? Sometimes they look alike but have different colors. Same with a 2p!Nations. Different colors of skin, eyes, hair and most of all, their personalities, but they look similar just different colors and really different personalities. End if example! Now read or 2p!America will show his baseball bat! Btw Al is 2p!America's name that fans gave him. Artie is 2p!England's name thar fans gave him. NOW READ!

* * *

It seems the world is now in complete and utter chaos. The 2p of every nation took over their countries. I myself being (c/n) doesn't have a 2p of myself I am so happy about that. Only my country is the one still in peace. Well for now. Seems the 2p's are going to take over my country. Great, just great. I wonder what happened to all the regular nations...because if they die then the 2p die too. If the 2p's die then the nations die too. Maybe the nations are being kept prisoners. Is where they are kept heavily guarded or has high tech security systems? Oh well. I will have to save them, since no one else can. Just how am I going to do that? I don't know. Oh here comes Sealand.  
"Hello _!"  
"Hello Sealand. Lucky you are not a nation."  
"I say that you are lucky. I wish i was a country! Even if the world is in chaos."  
"Have you seen Artie, or Al lately?"  
"nope! I haven't seen any of the 2p's lately.."  
"Hmm. Okay thanks Sealand. Please be careful!"  
"You too, _!" he yells as he runs off.  
"Hello, poppet! Would you like a cupcake?" a voice with a thick british accent says.  
"A-Artie? N-no...th-thank you.." i say as i run off.  
"Where you headed, babe?" another voice says from the shadow. He steps out, to reveal Al. His red eyes covered by his sun glasses.  
"What? None of your business!" i yell as i run faster. Every corner a 2p seems to be waiting for me.  
'Where can i hide? There are thousands of 2p's waiting for me!' I think to myself as i run faster. The 2p group close behind. I take a sharp turn quickly losing the group. I run into an alley.  
"Found you~!" a familiar voice says from the end of the alley.  
"W-who's there!" i stutter.  
"Don't be afraid of me, doll~" he says in a husky tone. I back away from the alley. I turn quickly and run out the alley, and to my home. I hide in stores on my way. Lucky for me, the group of 2p's loose me. I sigh out of relief, but i still run to my house. I enter my house, shut then lock the door. I turned the security system on, and head to my room (you imagine what your house looks like). I plop down on my bed and sigh. "This world is a mess..." i mutter under my breath. I don't feel tired, but i still go to sleep. If I sleep at night the 2p's might come and attack as I sleep.

I wake up still in my bed. I yawn and lazily get off the bed and head downstairs.  
"What to eat?" i ask myself. I make/get (f/f), and sit on the couch. I eat as i search for something good to watch, on the tv. Nothing is on. Not even the news. Is anyone in the taken over countries still alive? Ever since the 2p's took over it has been chaos in all countries (except mine). Hundreds or even thousands of people dying every day. I felt bad for all the countries. Why did the 2p's want to take over anyways? I don't know, but I do care. If i knew i could find the weakness of the plan. Right now, I am pretty useless. I finish my dinner/snack and clean up. I grab my (f/w) and kept it with me.

Just in case the 2p's come, at least i have a weapon right? I am always prepared. Well yeah i guess... Anyways, after i get my weapon I get my (f/e) and plop down on the couch. I play some games and watch a bunch of anime. Japan has influenced me in anime and manga, and i am glad he did. I watched anime for about 5 hours. I then read manga and fan-fictions. I read for 5 and a half hours then go back to my anime. 10 hours passed of watching anime and reading manga and fan-fictions. All of a sudden the door gets knocked down. I grab my weapon and ready myself. A dark figure steps into the house, a silhouette of a bat, slung over the persons shoulder, the bat has- nails? Shit. Al is here. Instead i quickly grab a bag shove stuff i need in it (like the electronic and stuff). I put the bag over my shoulder while holding onto my weapon, while running to a far away window. I open it and jump out, luckily i am on the first floor. I run far from the house and from Al.

"_~ Where did you go? Come on~ lets play!" i hear him say from far away at the entrance of the forest i ran into. I NEVER heard him talk like that. NEVER. What is he planning? All i know is that i need to run for my life. I run faster, and faster, then i stop. Where do i go? All the countries are taken over by 2p's. What now?... I catch my breath and continue to run and run. I run far enough, then go to a different part of the woods and head back to my house. I run quietly, as i run i pass Al, he is unaware i went the other way. I run and run and run to my house. I enter my house fix the door turn all the security systems on (there is like so many! I don't know like 50!). Extra metal doors to top the wooden doors. The windows locked and shut only to be unlocked with a remote i have. Fuck. I just know I am screwed, no doubt about it. Well now I have 2 metal doors to protect the wooden door (3 doors for just one entrance). I feel sort of safe, just a little, a little. The 2p's are crazy, strong, sadistic, and murder-ouse. They wont give up until they have what they want. They never give up, they will kill anyone or anything that gets in the way. Mein Gott (random German words i put in for some reason), i will not survive this crazy war. I am suppose to be happy to be the last survivor, but why would i be? Now i have no one to help me or save me, and the nations are depending on me to save them, i am their last hope. I crawl to a corner and hug my knees up to my chest and rock back and forth. I only do this when i am sad, nervous, and to much fear is swelled up in me.

* * *

_=Your name  
(c/n)=country name  
(f/f)=favorite food  
(f/w)=favorite weapon I no own you or Hetalia I only own the story plot..

i will add more they are all ready but i seemed to long for one page =_=...


	2. Disguise

2p! World Take Over

SORRY IT BEEN AWHILE….. I COULDN'T GO ON ANY COMPUTERS FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS…OR WEEKS… SO YEAH! I IZ KEEPING THAT (the paragraph underneath this)

This is a reader insert story! Yay my first one! Please R&R! Okay! Btw 2p's are the opposite of the original nation or such. 2p stands for 2nd Player. Example: you know how in some games you have to choose two characters? Sometimes they look alike but have different colors. Same with a 2p!Nations. Different colors of skin, eyes, hair and most of all, their personalities, but they look similar just different colors and really different personalities. End if example! Now read or 2p!America will show his baseball bat! Btw Al OR Alfie is 2p!America's name that fans gave him. Artie is 2p!England's name that fans gave him. NOW READ!

* * *

I will help the nations, I will. Nothing will stop me. For you see I am as stubborn as any of the 2p's. I will do anything to get what I want, or need. I will take down the 2p's, I promise. I promise to myself and the nations that I will survive and save the world from utter chaos. Only thing is, how do I get out of my house? It is most likely that Al or another 2p is waiting for me. They are waiting for a girl with (h/l) (h/c) and (e/c) orbs. What if they don't find her? Exactly. I will just have to wear a disguise. A really good one. I have (f/c) contacts for my eyes, so they don't see my regular eye color. I might just cut my hair to look like a boys hair cut (unless you already have this hair style, its pretty awesome if I do say so myself) . Then I will color it, (r/c). Yeah sure why not, I will also act as a boy. Aww I have to wear those things that hide my figure and breast that sucks, eh oh well. I have boys cloths so whatever. I will change my name to a male name, (m/n), yeah that's good. After I cut my hair and change the color and put the contacts in, I started to practice talking in a male voice. I finally got the hang of it. I grab a backpack and put my male cloths and my favorite stuff inside. I also put my second favorite weapon inside too. Now how to get out, hmmmm. I look out the window and spot Al waiting for me sitting in a rose bush while fighting with Artie. No one in front, so I open the door quietly and run out, well after I quietly close the door(s). I run to another house and knock on it. One of my best (human) friends let me in.  
"Hey _!" (s)he greets. I run in and drag him/her inside. I close the door quickly.  
"_? What's up?" (s)he ask.  
"Sorry (f/n). I just need to stay awhile, okay? People are after me..." I reply. (S)he looks at me with a confused look.  
"ummm, okay..." (s)he says quietly. I nod and hug him/her. (S)he hugs back. We chat awhile and stuff. I explain the whole 'people are after me' thing. (s)he starts to get it, well sort of. For the rest of the day we just chatted and stuff. We ate dinner then went to sleep. I got a guest room, so yeah. I change into my pajamas and go to sleep.  
The next day (f/n) and I went shopping. I got more male cloths and even some hats males like to wear. Everyone really did mistake me for a boy, but we left it that way. I somehow got a new ID with my male name and I used my best friends last name. (S)he didn't mind, (s)he said she always wanted a 'brother' anyways (just pretend your friend is a only child, if they have siblings). We might be going a little too far; well I did say I would do anything to get what I want. So I lived my life the way I did before all the chaos happened. I still did see the 2p's walking around my country, probably looking for me. They didn't hurt anyone; they just searched around crowds and small groups. They looked at my group of me and my friends once, like they did for any other group. I sighed with relief, for all my other friends did too. We started chatting a bit again, and then (f/n) and I went to buy food. For awhile I felt like I was being watched, which made me very uncomfortable. Am I being watched? If so, who is watching me? This is getting risky, very ris-  
"What ya wanna eat for dinner?" (f/n) interpreted my thoughts. I snapped back to my senses.  
"Umm. Anything, maybe (f/f)?" I suggest.  
"'Kay. Hey can you go get some of the food to make it?" (s)he ask. I nodded and walked off. I just remembered something- all of a sudden I was pulled out of the store as I walked by the door. Well, too late!  
"What? Let go!" I yell in my male voice. My captor covered my mouth. I struggled out of their grip, and kicked them down. Before I could look at them, I ran back inside, not wasting precious time.  
"(F/N)! Come on we gotta go!" I yell.  
"Wha-" before (s)he could answer I grabbed her/him and ran out the back door. I looked back, no one is following, us. I run to the house and enter. I let go of my friend.  
"yo! What was that?" (s)he yelled at me.  
"SORRY! Someone just tried to kidnap me, but ya know..." I trail off.  
"So they, kn-know? Yo! _! what do we do know! They know!" (S)he yelled.  
"Calm down calm down! I don't think they know. Recently they have been taking boys and girls, they think are….attractive..." I explain, it really was true. I saw some 2p's flirting with some teens. When the teens refuse they would kidnap them, to do Gott who knows what! I feel bad for the innocent teens. I will get revenge on those 2p's! Even if it is the last thing I do! MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay I am going insane! Got to keep my sane for my best buddy, or they will freak out. I calm down and plop on the couch. I turn on the TV, lands on news. What are they talking about? The teens getting kidnapped. Of course, why would they not talk about this? I suddenly heard a very loud scream come from the kitchen. Where (f/n) just happened to be.

* * *

HELLO! SO UMM THIS IS IN CAPS IDK WHY! YAYYY A CLIFFHANGER!  
_=Your name  
(h/l)=hair length  
(h/c)=hair color  
(e/c)=eye color  
(f/c)=favorite color  
(r/c)=random color  
(m/n)=male name  
(f/n)=friends name

Hetalia belongs to the person who made it.  
You belong to your parents until you are 18. If so you belong to you.  
The story idea belongs to meee!


	3. Last, Cliff hanger, Chapter

Guys.. this is the last chapter, ISH A CLIFF HANGER. i lost all inspiration, on writing this. Im sorry QAQ

* * *

I run to the kitchen, only to find, what i never wanted to see. (f/n) dead on the floor, a knife in her/his heart. I fall on my knees as my eyes start to form tears. I look back up and look around the kitchen. I notice another dead body on the floor. It is all dressed in black so i can't see who it is. I remove the mask to find that it was Matt (Canada's 2p). I covered my mouth in horror and shock. This means that... Matt was the one who killed (f/n)! Damn it! It also means Matthew (Canada) is dead! Why?! Why did this happen?! Gott damn it! I stand up and walk back to the living room. I pick the phone up and call (f/n)'s family. They didn't take the news to good. After we arrange a date for the funeral, i hang up and plop down on the couch. I curl up into a ball, and cry into my knees.

-TIME SKIP (after about 1 hour)-

I finally pull my self together. Then the worst happened. The door broke down, and the G8 2p's come in. I stand up and glare at them.

"The hell you want?!" i scream at them.

"Oh nothing~. Matt didn't come back, so we came to check on him." Artie says. I look at the kitchen and sigh.

"I thought you guys always ignored him." i say. They flinch at the remark. "N-no we don't! He is very important to this mission!" Artie yells. I chuckle evilly.

"Well he's dead." i state. Al sighs.

"That explains why Matthew died.." i hear Al whisper to the group. My eyes tear up at that comment.

They nod and look back at me. Everything went by in a flash. I screamed, then got a weapon, out of nowhere. I then charged at them, and smacked them on the head to knock them out. I look at the knocked out 2p's on my floor. I quickly get rope, take all weapons they had, then tied them up. I put them in the basement. The basement had no windows and the door locks from the outside. I made sure there was nothing they could use as weapons down there. I then went back upstairs and locked the basement door. What now? I have the 2p leaders with me... I have the 2p leaders! I quickly stand up and dance around. I take out the phone that Vlad (2p! Russia) had and looked at the contacts. Lets see... I quickly called Lovino's (Romano) 2p.

"Vlad? Oh, Ciao Vlad! How's it'a going?" he asks through the phone.

"I want my friends back!..." i yell at him, waiting for him to realize that this is not Vlad.

"Who is'a this? _? how did you'a... What did'a you do'a to my fratello?" he ask, sounding sorta calm.

"He is my prisoner! Just like the rest of your leaders!" i yell back at him. He doesn't say anything for a moment.

"My...Fratello..." he says, then hangs up. Shit. What did i just get myself into?! I relax and fix the door. I then made dinner. I sit at the table.. All alone without (f/n). I sigh and finish my food. (f/n)'s corpse is in her/his bedroom wrapped in blankets and such. And for Matt's corpse i just laid it, in the basement.

"FUCK!" i hear Al yell from the basement. I laugh evilly and open the basement there.

"SUCK IT~!" i yell to them. They start cursing at me. I just laugh and shut the door again. I lock it and head outside. I started dancing in the ran (yes it was raining) randomly with joy. Then i started rolling on the ground crying because of the death of Matthew and (f/n). I then started smashing the bushes out if anger. Then i started randomly jumping from tree to tree. I am having.. Mood swings. I play in the rain some more. Repeating the cycle of moods. I got tried so i went inside. I then showered and changed. Then I head up to my room. Then Vlad's phone rings. I answer it.

"Hello~?" i ask.

"..Fratello..." Was all i heard, till the call hung up. Yup, i am screwed.

* * *

Gott damn it guyz, im sorry... i lost inspiration to write this... um.. so i stopped writing this... i am trying to make it up, by making other 2p! stories, is... that okay? oh and when i wrote this i still didnt know much about 2p's :I

_=Your name

(c/n)=country name

(f/n)=friends name

Hetalia belongs to the person who made it.

You belong to your parents until you are 18. If so you belong to you.

The story idea belongs to meee!


End file.
